


Love Me

by rydayhaven



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydayhaven/pseuds/rydayhaven
Summary: Sinbad realizes how lucky he is to have Jafar in his bed. He just wants to make sure that this could last forever.(basically just fluffy cuteness between Jafar and Sinbad)
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Love Me

The only way he could describe this was like freshly fallen snow, so gentle and delicate. It glistened a pure shade of white and made him feel fuzzy inside. Of course he was referring to the still sleeping man next to him. Jafar… Even the name sent shivers of joy down his spine. 

He reached out and lightly brushed his fingers over the freckled shoulder. Soft… He chuckled to himself as he noticed the formed love bite left on Jafar’s neck. Oh, Jafar was going to kill him. Yet, he’d take a little reprimanding if he could relive the past for again. 

Jafar moaned and shifted in his sleep. Since Jafar was an ex assassin, the man never slept well, so when he touched the sensitive skin, it woke him. 

“Sin?” Jafar mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “What are you doing in my bed?”

“Jafar,” he smirked, “This is  _ my  _ bed.” 

He laughed as he saw Jafar’s cheeks glow a dusty pink. Jafar started to try and scramble out of the bed. “I’m so sorry, My King!” Jafar said quickly. He turned his back to Sinbad. 

Sinbad simply wrapped his arms around Jafar’s waist and pressed a gentle kiss on the back of his neck. He felt Jafar’s body relax in his arms. He adored how sweet Jafar tasted, almost like a puff pastry sprinkled in powdered sugar and drizzled with honey. He kissed down to Jafar’s shoulder and gave the man a squeeze. 

“Why are you sorry?” he asked. 

Jafar said, “I-I’m naked in your quarters. Obviously it wasn’t just a dream and we…” Jafar shoved his face into the pillow, “You hate me.” 

“Huh, I do?” Sinbad humored Jafar, “I remember saying that I lo-” 

“Don’t!” Jafar flipped over and swiftly pinned Sinbad down, “Don’t say it!” 

“What?”

“Sin…” Jafar warned.

“That I,” Sinbad sat up sliding Jafar into his lap. He leaned in and whispered, “Love you.” 

Jafar squeaked in embarrassment and hid his face in the crook of Sinbad’s neck. Their bare bodies pressed together, Sinbad could feel Jafar’s heart thump in his chest. 

Sin smiled and rubbed Jafar’s back, tracing the scars that he had committed to memory. He knew the ex assassin didn’t know how to love someone else since he grew up around death and violence. Yet Sinbad was always determined to show Jafar the love he never received. He wanted to make Jafar’s heart race and see the man smile every single day he’s alive. 

Sinbad could’ve spent his entire life in that moment, holding the one he loves. He littered kisses over Jafar’s shoulder. “I mean it,” Sinbad said, “I really love you, Jafar.” 

“I’m not worthy of your affections,” Jafar’’s words vibrated against Sinbad’s neck. 

“Absolutely not true!” Sinbad pulled Jafar away so he could stare into the rich green eyes, “I’m not worthy of you! You’re such an incredible man, so strong and handsome. Growing up, you treated me like a true friend and you weren’t afraid to speak your mind. You’re perfect to me.”

“But-” 

“I’ve had a crush on you since we were kids,” Sinbad pressed his forehead to Jafar’s, “Please, say you’ll be mine.” 

Jafar was silent. His brain worked overtime to think about every possible scenario of his answer. Of course, Sinbad wanted Jafar to say yes and stand by his side, but he knew he must respect the man as they had much more pressing matters at hand. 

“Sin,” Jafar cupped Sinbad’s cheek, “I want to. So badly. You have no idea how long I’ve dreamed of this moment with you. I would get so angry when those girls threw themselves at you, it took everything in me not to kill them.” Sinbad’s heart fluttered as he thought all of his wishes were coming true. “But,” Jafar let out a shaky breath, “What would the Kingdom say? What if we needed to unite with another country? And where will your heir come from, because I cannot carry a child and neither can you.” Sinbad could hear Jafar trying to stay strong, “Sindria comes first.” 

Sinbad took a moment to soak in Jafar’s words. Then he shook his head, “You’re right…” He could almost feel his lover’s heart snap. “Though, I’m the King of Sindria, and as the King I allow the love between us. I refuse to be in a loveless union with some conceited princess I have never even met. And with you,” Sinbad gently pressed his lips against Jafar’s, “We can do anything. We built this Kingdom together.” 

Jafar couldn’t hold back his joy as tears rolled down his cheeks. He nodded, “Then yes. Please let me be yours as you are now mine.” Jafar planted a rougher kiss on Sinbad’s lips, “I love you too, Sinbad. So much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Might continue it. I did write more where the generals find out and stuff. Let me know if you're interesting in that and I'll post it!!!


End file.
